Dead Men Tell No Tales
by josephthewriter
Summary: At least until the movie comes out, we can enjoy this story of my own creation using characters i do not own. Based on the "Pirates of the Caribbean" films, this story takes place after "On Stranger Tides". I am going to post a few scenes worth to a chapter. Enjoy!
1. Scene 1, Scene 2

{Author: Hey reader! I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to R&R, follow the story, etc.}

* * *

Oak floor boards creak beneath each step of a man wearing a hat.

"Mr. Gibbs!"

The man wearing the hat got the attention of a more rounded fellow wearing a scarf.

"Aye?"

Gibbs turned to face the man wearing a hat.

"Where did you put the rest of the fleet?"

The man in a hat waved his hands for emphasis, and perhaps a bit because he was drunk.

"I arranged the bottled fleet in yer cabin, cap'n."

This reply brought a smile to the man wearing a hat.

"Excellent! Now let's grab some rum and set sail."

"We don't have a crew, Jack."

Gibbs pointed out. Jack looked around,

"Why, have you misplaced them?"

He asked.

"No, ye told me you were finding a crew."

"I said no such thing."

Jack explained.

"If you had been listening, which is often not the case due to the fact you are either sleeping or drinking, or both, you would have known that i was too busy with something else to be bothered with finding a crew, as opposed to yourself who had nothing to do. I therefore implied it was your job to find a crew, after all, we are in Tortuga for that very purpose. And if you hadn't been doddling about on the Pearl which has just recently been brought out of that infernal glass bottle Blackbeard managed to pop it into, I would not be standing here having this conversation, and neither would you. Because, you would have rounded up a crew and gotten ready to set sail, leaving us all happy, and not a soul wondering why on earth we are still standing here, savvy?"

Mr. Gibbs was reeling from Jack's speech, but managed to spit out,

"Why don't we go look for a crew together then?"

"Obviously that is what we must do now, good thing you've started using your brain."

Jack replied, and with that, they walked off to find a crew of suitable sailors among the sea of deadbeats.

* * *

"Where gone have the days that I was left undisturbed?"

Barbossa tilted his hat up to see the person who had entered his quarters.

"Sir,"

The quartermaster began,

"We are all wondering where exactly we are going."

Barbossa looked at the quartermaster quizzically,

"Ar ya now?"

"Yes, and well- we are also wondering why we are going there..."

"Well, i'll tell ya where we're going, but it be not any of your business why we be going to said disclosed location."

The quartermaster nodded,

"So, where are we going?"

Barbossa stood up slowly.

He walked over to the quartermaster with a limp from his wooden leg.

"Make way for Tortuga!"

Barbossa yelled loud enough for everyone outside to hear.

Everyone got to work.

They were already headed toward Tortuga, but by adjusting course slightly, they would arrive faster.

"Be you satisfied with the ammount of information i've shared?"

Barbossa asked the quartermaster, getting very close to his face.

"Aye, sir."

The quartermaster avoided eye contact with the fierce Barbossa.

"Then get back to maintaining order, Mr. Norrington. I brought ya back from the land of the dead with other souls, and I can't very well expect to survive a fight with the dutchman if my crew is not in line."


	2. Scene 3, Scene 4, Scene 5

{Author: Welcome back, and enjoy the story.}

* * *

Storms rage on the ocean, raindrops, like bullets, fall upon the sea. Waves crash against the side of a ship as it sways in response. The winds pull against the sails, but the ship moves steadily onward, dusty green sails, covered in tears are tied to the masts of dark oak wood. Floor boards are scrubbed thoroughly by a member of the ships' crew. The captain holds fast to the wheel,

"Secure the rigging!"

He ordered. Everyone worked together to keep the ship going in the storm.

"Captain,"

An older man said over the thunder,

"Who was it that upset the Gods?"

The captain turned to face his father,

"Barbossa."

Bootstrap Bill shuddered at the name,

"I know that man, Will."

"I know you do,"

William Turner nodded to his father,

"and we have to stop him before the Gods take their vengeance out on the entire world!"

* * *

"Mr. Gibbs,"

Jack started as they looked around the merry pub,

"Let's get started."

Joshamee Gibbs headed of to start recruiting a crew. As Jack Sparrow walked to the second floor, he passed a cracked door in the hallway, he thought he saw a familiar face, so he stepped back, and opened the door.

"Hello Jackey."

Jack's father greeted him.

"Hello again, Dad!"

Jack smiled and sat down at the table with Captain Teague, the keeper of the code.

"You can't keep runnin', Jackey."

Teague warned.

"Why not?"

Jack asked,

"Running and I go way back, we're good friends."

"There's a storm coming,"

Teague's eyes narrowed, showing how serious the usually expressionless man was.

"and ya can't run from this one, none of us can."

"By 'us', you mean the pirate lords?"

Jack asked for specification.

"No, Jackey... Everyone."

Jack needed a drink, so he borrowed his father's rum, and stared at the wall briefly. Jack Sparrow was concerned. Jack opened his mouth again but he noticed that Teague was no longer there.

"I hate when he does that."

Jack mumbled to himself, and headed out to find Gibbs again.

"Mr. Gibbs, have you rounded up a crew?"

He asked when he found Joshamee.

"Aye Jack,"

Gibbs smiled, and showed Jack the crew members.

"Here they are."

"Good,"

Jack was looking somewhat disturbed.

"let's get on board and set sail."

The group started heading for the Pearl.

"Where to, Captain?"

A Jamaican crew member asked.

"Shipwreck cove... If we can't run, we should hide."

Jack mumbled the last part and only Gibbs managed to hear it.

"What's wrong, Jack?"

He asked.

"I'm not sure entirely, but i would rather live ignorant than die knowledgable."

"Aye."

Gibbs nodded, and the crew prepared the Black Pearl to set off for Shipwreck Cove.

* * *

Tall palm trees sway in the breeze. Nearby is a wall of red bricks. On the other side, a ship is arriving in port.

"Do you think he's dead?"

A redcoat asked another, looking down at a body that lay on deck of the ship.

"Well, he must be, he was supposed to be dead already!"

The other replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I watched this guys ship blown apart in that fight with them pirates!"

The other nodded,

"But, who is he?"

"This here is Lord Cutler Beckett."

Beckett's body shivered, and his eyes, full of darkness, flew open.


End file.
